Mobius: The Forgotten Desert NPC's
(Note: This is not the roleplay, this is simply a sub-page of the roleplay Mobius: The Forgotten Desert. Here will be listed short discriptions of the NPC's, lore, technology, forces/factions, and items.) 'Lore:' The Sand Scorpion- 'In a certain area located within the Mobian desert lies a mysterious lore that quickly spread over the years. A sudden spread of reports indicate that a dark looming object has been seen traveling the sands as it hunts its next victim. When spotted by this the object portrays of that of a scorpion as it ejects a spinning ball of lighting. This ball causes malfunction to electronical devices. 'NPC's: Lexy Wusten (Lex-y Wus-ten)- A young lynx in her early teens around the age of 14, is an outgoing young girl. Found in the desert alone at a young age, she was adopted into a well known blacksmith family. Though curiosity strucked after she was confronted by her adopted father about where they found her. Now she wonders the nearby city called "Central City" for a group to help her in the quest to find her real family, to better understand where she is from. Rotto Overic (Ro-to OVer-ic)- A former soldier of the Buthuaian Armed Forces, Rotto was discharged from service after leg injuries during the Battle of the Bridges. Rotto's military career consist of the Buthuaian Cross for his efforts in defending the world's main capital, as well as the "Mark of Valor" after leading the charge of 1,000 men in the Battle of Lexington. Rotto was given his last rank of Birgade General at the age of 40, but later disappeared from duties after the fall of the Buthuaian Colonies on the planet of Mobius. General Francis Lipsion (Fran-cis Lip-sion)- A former General for the Buthuaian Armed Forces, Francis Lipsion was born into the royal family during its "golden years". Eventaully Francis entered service during the Second War as a motorcycle drive for the 3rd Infantry Regiement. He was given the Buthuaian War Cross for service during the Battle of Bridges as he sabotaged rail lines and enemy shipments. After the war he went along with his days, eventually marrying and caring for a family. But the downfall came as the Fall of Tavaiania happened, forcing Francis to be drafted back. Years of fighting Francis went through rank after rank, soon he was granted to be the youngest of Generals as he controlled the remains of the armor/vehicles within the Buthuaian Armed Forces. Francis Lipsion dies at the age of 60, due to an assassination by one of his own me (to come in a rp with Joshua). 'Faction/Forces:' Forgotten Ones- 'The once former civilization of Buthua, splited after inside conflicts. Half of this race returned to their homeworld to not be heard of again, while the rest..stayed. The forgotten ones are the branch of this race that stayed and hid in the undergrounds of the Mobian Desert. Recovering from the split, the forgotten ones scavanged and pillage damaged or destroyed vehicles within their area. They are weak with supplies, but are kine to Guerrilla Warefare as they use the Mobian Desert to their advantage. Though normally this race plays it safe as it will only attack if provoke or is threaten when someone or something enters their area. The forgotten ones use mainly former Buthuaian Weaponary and armor, such as its famous the "King Tiger PZ8". The last known recordered power source of this race was petrol (gas), but no other signs have been seen. '''The Anti Mobian Army-'''The Anti Mobian Army is an otherwordly army that hails from the dystopia doppleganger world, Moebius. While the bulk of their forces are stationed on the anti world, they have had numerious incursions and occupations of the prime world in the past and up until now. While they have some desert fighting species, not all of their forces are accustomed to dessert figthing. However, they are highly trained, and usually well equipt (if not hindered by the lack of resupply due to having to warp supplies through two entire universes. ) The A.M.A utilizes well trained troopers, Psychic Guardsmen special forces, the venerable 310 raven gunship, the light 566 'Red Devil' tank, and the Salamander APC. They also posses strong leadership. 'Pictures/Art Work (Please please the owners in the description): Regular Infantry Base Color.jpg|Forgotten Ones Traditional Uniform (Owner The-Bismarck) BA Panther Medium Tank.jpg|Buthuaian Panther Tank, currently in use by the Forgotten Ones (Outdated), Owner The-Bismarck Bengamin the Fox.png Category:Locations